Webstream's Scar
by BlizzardBrain
Summary: Webstream was a great warrior, living life to her fullest when it happened. She was scared, her ears shredded and her face ripped. Now her life has flipped upside down, and she has to make the best of it. What will she do?
1. Confidence

In the heat of battle, you never see it coming. Never realize what is happening until your realize your confidence is getting the best of you and you let it. You failed your clan after being called one of the greatest warriors in all the clans. Mossclan, Rainclan, and Hollowclan respected you and you were considered one of the best warriors in your clan. But your confidence lets you down in times of great need, just like it did with Webstream.

She was fighting, claws and fangs against a tall white tom. He wasn't muscular, and looked more like a tree than anything, and Webstream let it get to her. She miscalculated the tom's strength, and took the full force of one of his blows. She was winded in seconds, collapsing to catch her breath. The tom was upon her before she even hit the ground, ripping at her ears, shredding them and any hope of hunting again. She felt his claws grasping around her neck, as if to remove her eye, like a torture. He added pressure, slowly, when suddenly he was ripped sideways and Webstream was gutted like a fish.

Webstream felt his claws ripping from her left cheek, just below the eye all the way down, rouding under her jaw and down her neck. The tom's claws ripped to the middle of her stomach, the she-cat collapsing in pain. There was no way she was going to be able to continue fighting. Her ears were full of blood, her eyes were clouded in pain and her left eye was only seeing red. The only thing she could do was live. Live until the battle was over, laying like a heap of dead fish in the middle of a moor. She did it perfectly, her blood stained grey dappled pelt blending in with the fish idea.

She blinked her pale golden eyes, trying to remain conscious, but she could feel the cold grasp of sleep and darkness edging at her mind, and she couldn't fight it. She just closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

Death wasn't what was to become of the she-cat though, and she opened her eyes, startled at her surroundings. Her apprentice, Dewpaw, was staring down at her with light green eyes. **"I was told to inform you that when you woke up, we lost the battle, and Minnowfoot died. Sagewhisper said you need to stay in the medicine cat den because your wounds can become infected if you move around too much."** Her voice mewed out, rather loudly.

If it weren't for the fact Webstream was commanded to lay still, she would have scolded the apprentice and made her do some chores, but she wasn't allowed to move. **"Don't yell!"** She snapped at Dewpaw, the she-cat just nodding at her mentor and turning to leave. When she reached the entrance, Webstream called out once again. **"I am sorry for the delay in your training. I will make up for it when I am out of here."** She told the she-cat.

Dewpaw smiled and mewed something before leaving. Webstream stared out after her, confused at what she had said. It sounded like she had told her Ripplingminnow was her new mentor. She couldn't get a new mentor though, so that didn't sound right. Webstream would only be in here for a few days!

The she-cat hissed in anger, suddenly realizing the pain that came from moving her jaws, or using her voice. It was like a claw was slicing over her once again, and the she-cat yowled out in both fear and pain as the memories came rushing back. Snowfury, the Mossclan deputy, had ripped her up and was about to remove her eye when Ripplingminnow saved her life. She remembers the gray pelted tom fighting Snowfury as she herself began to fall asleep. She had failed her clan and cost them the life of a great warrior! **"Ripplingminnow, I am so sorry! I will make him pay."** She told the tom, laying her head down after the sudden realization of how much pain she was in.


	2. Hatred

**Just so you guys know, when Webstream promised to Ripplingminnow, it was actually supposed to be Minnowfoot. Sorry for the confusion.**

The light bounced off of her pelt, poking in from the sides of the den, where Sagewhisper had knocked some holes in for Webstream to get fresh air. She wasn't allowed to leave the medicine cat den over the past moon, and had been stuck in here with no cats coming in to visit her aside from Ripplingminnow, the tom having a bright heart. You would think that since his brother died trying to save her, he would hate the she-cat, but he didn't. He cared about her and treated her like a warrior instead of some cat no one wanted to see. Even Sagewhisper held a grudge, since Minnowfoot was her brother as well. The medicine cat was often found slapping medicine on the wounds a little too harshly, and causing Webstream to yowl in pain.

It felt like her very pride was being ripped away from her, and she had nothing to show for it. She was nothing but a kit and the rest of the cats were leaders compared to her. She had saved all of their lives at least once, and she knew it! **"Sagewhisper, I am leaving the den today. I promise to come back before night fall though. I need excersize before I have no muscle left."** She snapped, not waiting on the she-cat to reply before pushing herself into a stand still.

Sagewhisper just glanced at her with green eyes. **"Steer clear of my brothers, don't want you taking them too."** She snapped, making it clear she didn't care about Webstream's well being.

The grey dappled she-cat just rolled her pale gold eyes and left the medicine cat den, noticing a few glances at her from the other cats before they turned their backs to her. She stared at them, noticing even Dewpaw did the same, and she was sitting right next to Ripplingminnow. The silver tom turned his head and smiled at Webstream. **"You're out! I was wondering how long my sister could keep you in there. Here, come eat some prey with us."** He exclaimed causing the two cats he was sitting with to move hastily.

Webstream glared after Turtleheart and Sedgetalon, her eyes seeming to catch the two tom's pelts on fire. She hated how the cats were treating her, and she didn't even know why. Was it that bad to take on the opposing team's deputy? Snowfury was a warrior just like the rest of them, so he deserved to be treated as one. Maybe it was because Minnowfoot had died trying to save her life. She didn't care though, and started towards Ripplingminnow**. "Actually, I was hoping I could go with you and Dewpaw-"** She jumped slightly as Dewpaw suddenly jumped up.

**"I promised Cardinalpaw I would help him with chores."** She said, suddenly darting away and leaving her mole laying on the ground.

**"Well, I was hoping me and you could go for a walk. I need out of camp, and away from all these faces of hate."** She explained to the tom. It was strange how Ripplingminnow, Minnowfoot, and their brother Whisperwinds were all colored nearly identical. Ripplingminnow had longer white streaks and Whisperwinds had a white mask on his face. Their shades were nearly identical, and all three of them had a black tipped tail. Ripplingminnow had blue eyes like Minnowfoot, but Whisperwinds had green eyes like Sagewhisper.

Ripplingminnow smiled at her, true in his heart as her friend.** "I won't go with you unless you eat something first."** He mewed, his eyes stubborn.

**"No point in fighting with you is there?"** She asked, settling down next to him to finish Dewpaw's mole.

**"I see you haven't forgotten everything with your mindless moon with Sagewhisper. I figured you would try and become a medicine cat when you went to leave."** He teased her, causing Webstream to flick her tail at him.

She quickly ate her mole and stood up, noticing eyes darted away from her when she did so. Was it really that bad? She wanted to yowl at them, but instead kept her fury hidden inside, promising to never let her confidence get back to her. It failed her once, and she wasn't going to let it happen again. **"I won't leave my warrior duties, no matter what."** She informed the silver tabby tom, making sure the rest of the clan heard her words. They may hate her suddenly for whatever reason, but she would hold her ground and be a true warrior. She put her clan before her own life, even if they wouldn't. ** "Can we go now?"** She asked, rather impatient.

The Minnowfoot look alike nodded, surprised by her outburst just seconds before. He stood up, turning and walking towards the entrance. She looked after him, thinking of her friend Minnowfoot who had died to save her life.** "I am sorry Minnowfoot. You should have just let me die."** She muttered to herself and the deceased cat before padding off after Ripplingminnow.


	3. Realization

**In the First chapter, she thinks Minnowfoot died saving her. I didn't mean to put she thought Ripplingminnow saved her. Another one of my typos and I can't figure out how to change it. lol? I have gotten questions about the clans hate for her, and figured this would be a fun chapter for you guys to read. I am also not bolding the quotations because of all the cats speaking in it, it will get confusing.**

Webstream sighed, her pale gold eyes glittering with excitement as she looked at Ripplingminnow. It was her 4th walk in the woods with him, one every day. He had happily taken her after he finished Dewpaw's lessons, and never hesitated to come and get her if she wasn't waiting on him. He flicked his black tipped tail at her, and said something. Recently, Webstream had noticed her hearing was steadily decreasing. "Speak up! I can't hear you." She told him, receiving a chuckle from Ripplingminnow.

"I said, I think it is time you swim again!" He called back to her, his voice slightly raised more.

Webstream smiled, limping towards him. Her wound wasn't healed yet, so it hurt when she moved her shoulder's too much. She limped so that she wouldn't stretch her muscles and hurt herself. She walked next to him, the tom slowing down so that she could walk easier. She just nodded in appreciation, brute determination in her eyes as she looked forward at the river. It sloped down steadily, meaning she could easily step over where she could reach if she started to sink.

She stopped at the water's edge, her memories flooded with Minnowfoot. The tom had brought her here before every gathering and they had a competition to see who caught the most minnows. They couldn't eat them, but they were perfect for the kits to play with.

She smiled at the memory, missing her friend once again. Everywhere, she felt as though he had been there with her. It wasn't like that before Snowfury had killed him though. She couldn't care less about things like this, and just thought of that as apprentice fun. They had the mentality of apprentices.

Webstream looked at Ripplingminnow, the tom watching her kindly. "Ripplingminnow, next time we come out here, can we bring Dewpaw? I miss her rude remarks, as funny as it may sound." She mewed, practically begging the tom to bring his apprentice next time. The walks were fun and she felt as though she was getting stronger, but it wasn't right. She needed to be with more clan cats.

Ripplingminnow sat down. "I'll tell you what. If you can swim across the river by the end of the day, I will bring Dewpaw, Cricketsong, and Whisperwinds." He told the she-cat.

She beamed with excitement, fear not being one of her things. She turned to the river. "You better start making plans!" She told him, jumping forward into the river. The coldness on her wound knocked the breath out of her, and she gasped. It was ice cold! She forgot what the water felt like after being away from it for over a moon.

Bravery and being stubborn aided the she-cat for once. She stuck her claws into the ground, wincing at the pain caused by doing so. She looked across the river, knowing it was only a moon ago when she could swim across it in seconds. She kicked off the ground and surged forward, noticing something wrong immediately.

Her stride was choppy. She couldn't stretch her front legs, but she could her back legs. She was propelling her face into the water. She needed to relax her front legs, and let her hind legs push her out of the current so she could figure out how to swim. The current hit her, and she did what most cats did when they swam. They pushed forward more with their front legs and back legs. She did it instinctively, and plowed her face under the water. She gargled water, choking on it.

She paddled helplessly against the current, wishing she could swim properly. For once since the accident, she wanted something to be normal. Everything was flop. She was best friends with Ripplingminnow instead of Minnowfoot. She had no apprentice, but Ripplingminnow did. She was hated by her clan, instead of respected and loved. Confidence destroyed everything she had worked for her entire life!

The she-cat gasped at the sudden realization, taking water in instead of air. She struggled, to no avail. She felt a firm grip on her scruff though, and knew Ripplingminnow was pulling her out of the water. She felt air hit her pelt, and she was lifted out of the water, like a kit. She gasped in breath, flopping herself out on the shore. "Thank you! So I guess we won't be bringing along friends tomorrow?" She asked, looking up and nearly yowling in terror. Turtleheart was standing over here, the brown tom soaked.

"Don't freak! And please just continue to lay looking the other way. I can't look at your wound." He said, disgust all over his voice.

Webstream suddenly realized something else. The clan didn't hate her, they couldn't stand her. The wound! It must be what keeps them away. Webstream purred to herself, still gasping for air on occasion. "Nice to see a friendly face on you again." She purred to the larger tom.

He just smiled at her. "Nice to see my friend back." He purred back, looking at the river. "What were you doing out there anyways?" He mewed, looking at the current rather strangely.

"Ripplingminnow wanted me to try swimming again. I didn't realize my wound limited my movement. I don't think the realizes where I am." She said, suddenly becoming worried.

"Sagewhisper told him this morning that you wouldn't be able to swim yet, so when Sedgetalon told me he was still going to take you swimming, I couldn't help but follow. He is down there yelling at him now." He told her, sitting down beside her. He let his purr match hers as he looked out at the river.

"Well thank you again. I hate to say this, but I need to stand up again. Run away if you have to, just please don't stay hidden from me forever. You know I will hate you forever if you do." She said, lifting herself into a sitting position. She nearly fell as she felt Turtleheart's head against her shoulder. It was there momentarily, but enough to warm the spot. She looked at the tom, and realized he was looking the other way. "What was that for?" She asked.

He grunted and stood up. "Walk in front of me, I want to see you, but I can't see your wound. I am sorry. And I was giving you some reassurance that I won't leave you forever." He said, purring at her confusion. He never really was much of one to show kindness. He was just loyal and honorable.

"Fine Turtlestar!" She teased, standing up so that he was behind her. "You do realize I don't know where we are going, and me walking in front will slow us down. You can walk beside me on my right side and not see the wounds on my face." She told him, smiling as Turtleheart was walking beside her, just slightly infront of her to help guide her.

"At least you aren't blind. I would drown you if you were." He told her, causing Webstream to smile.

"You still remember that?" She asked, remembering when they were kits, the she-cat being 3 moons older than him. Just before she became an apprentice. They had discussed what would happen to them now that they were leaving the protection of the nursery. If Webstream ever went blind, Turtleheart was to kill her. If Turtleheart was to go deaf, she was to kill him.

"Why would I not? I don't want to live deaf, so I figured you wouldn't want to live blind." He told her, gently pushing her toward the river.

Webstream head butted his side, hurting herself a little in the process. She looked forward, smiling as she spotted Ripplingminnow. Sedgetalon immediately looked the other way, his pelt ruffled.

Ripplingminnow looked both angry and sad. "I'm sorry Webstream, I should have listened to my sister." He mewed, his voice low and scared. What did Sedgetalon tell him?

"Don't worry." She said, starting to move forward when she felt Turtleheart's breath on her ripped ear.

"Don't forget what I said earlier. I will adjust to your sight, please just give me time. Don't forget how great of a friend I am to you, and you to me. I will understand if you hate me, but please let me adapt." He mewed, his voice pleading and rather hurt.

Webstream didn't know what to say, so she just leaned towards him and licked his shoulder kindly. "Move along little kit. Don't want you missing your nap." She teased, the tom immediately smiling and glaring at Ripplingminnow briefly before moving into the woods, Sedgetalon shooting a quick apologetic look at Webstream before disappearing, disgust on his face.

"You aren't going to kill me, are you?" Ripplingminnow asked, his voice guarded.

"I can't say just yet." She teased, flicking her tail at him in a mock claw swipe. She was in too much pain to really try batting at him.


	4. Emotions

Webstream was confused as she sat by the medicine cat den. It had been four days since she nearly drown in the river, and now no cats would interact with her. Ripplingminnow would always avoid her, never coming even close enough for her to speak with him. Turtleheart and Sedgetalon stayed away from her as much as possible, Sedgetalon sending her quick glances from time to time while Turtleheart looked the completely opposite way.

It upset the she-cat more than knowing that she was scarred for life. Sagewhisper had informed her this morning that her wounds would heal over the next few days if she didn't go on long walks daily, and she could start warrior duties in half a moon, but her pelt would always be scarred. It angered her, but she kept it held within. There was no way she would give these cats the benefit of torturing her.

She suddenly stood up, determined to speak with Whisperwinds, Ripplingminnow's brother. She snuck across the clearing, where the tom was speaking with Nightscar and Hawkstrike. She stood behind Whisperwinds, the tom suddenly noticing her smell as Hawkstrike hissed and Nightscar unsheathed her claws.

The two she-cats were her long hated enemies. Hawkstrike was violent and enjoyed battles far too much. Nightscar used to be a nice cat, but one fight too many had turned her into an easily provoked badger of a she-cat. Whisperwinds was calm, and could handle speaking with them where most cats couldn't. Webstream was among those cats.

**"Whisperwinds, could I speak to you without the ears of those two?"** She asked the tom kindly, flicking her tail in warning at the other she-cats.

Whisperwinds nodded and turned, looking straight at Webstream with no falter in his gaze. When he did so, Webstream noticed a strange scar on the side of his neck that she had never seen before. Where did that come from?

**"Sure, we can go on a border patrol and speak at the same time." **The tom suggested, standing up and waiting on Webstream's answer. He was more like a deputy than Ripplingminnow, who simply went through the motions. He actually had denied the task of deputy, much like Turtleheart and Sedgetalon had before when Frogstorm was deputy. He was now an elder though.

**"I couldn't agree any more. Mossclan border?"** She suggested, walking towards the entrance to the camp. Whisperwinds nodded, and started to walk next to her, on her _scarred_ side. He looked at her calmly, his gaze unwavering.

**"You hoping to find a certain tom on patrol?"** He asked her, his green eyes showing a spark of fire.

Webstream smiled. **"No, I am not stupid. I know that I am not ready to take Snowfury on again yet, but I can help ensure that we aren't weak."** She informed the tom.

**"I wouldn't expect less from you." **He purred, pushing her gently with his shoulder. **"Race you to the half way point?"** He asked as they stepped out of the entrance. Without waiting on her words of protest and complaint, he was running through the territory.

Webstream grunted and chased after him, her stride short and rather choppy at first. As her muscles began to loosen, she noticed it was easier to run. She was actually running again! She laughed at herself and chased after him. She caught up with him after a bit, slowing down and panting as the tom was looking back at her.

**"That was so much fun!"** She mewed, laughing as she did so.

"**You seemed rather tense, figured the least I could do was help you out. I wondered how long it would be before you sought me out."** He said, licking his fur flat.

Webstream looked at him puzzled. **"What do you mean?"** She asked, not understanding why she would seek him out. The only times they ever really talked was on patrols, or when she was with Minnowfoot. Not even Ripplingminnow would bring her near him, it was more like they avoided him when they were together, and she just realized it.

**"Well most cats would like to thank their savior."** He said, tilting his head and looking at her.

**"What?"** She mewed, confused now more than ever. He must be talking about the battle! Maybe he thought somehow he saved her. **"I don't remember you saving me during the battle. I know that Minnowfoot had died saving me, and then I passed out. Were you the one that brought me back to camp?"** She asked, figuring out that he must have been the one to do that.

**"Minnowfoot was killed by Grasswhisker and Rainear. I was the one that knocked Snowfury off of you."** He told her, figuring her mind must be jumbled due to the damage that was dealt by Snowfury. He suddenly felt even more anger towards the deputy of Mossclan. **"If he messed up your memory…"** He trailed off, his eyes glowing with anger that Webstream hadn't seen before.

**"No! He didn't mess up my memory. I remember the silver tabby figure of Minnowfoot clearly jumping over me and fighting Snowfury, who killed him. You must be confused!" **She said, hoping she was right. Ripplingminnow had never pointed out that Minnowfoot had never tried to save her, he always spoke like it was true, so it must be!

**"Think! Minnowfoot and I look nearly identical! You think it was him because he died! Think of the tom you saw saving you. Did he have long white stripes on his legs?"** He asked, his green eyes focused on Webstream.

The she-cat thought back to the battle. She saw the tom again, the silver figure's side flying passed her and right into the side of Snowfury, the two toms turning into heavy battle. She focused on his leg, letting the image replay in her mind over and over again. No, his legs were like Minnowfoot's, not like Ripplingminnows. That also meant his legs were like Whisperwinds.

**"No, he didn't. They were like Minnowfoot and yours."** She stated, still firm on it being Minnowfoot who saved her.

**"Now think! When you were flat on the ground, right before you closed your eyes! I looked right at you! I had to be sure you weren't dead! I looked at you with ****_my _****eyes, and ****_my _****white face."** He mewed at her.

Webstream continued the replay of the battle. Her head hit the ground, her vision starting to dim. She couldn't help it though. She had looked to watch to the best of her ability at her savior and enemy fight. She saw it then. A pair of green eyes darted at her momentarily, and a white masked face. _Green_ eyes and a _white_ _masked_ face. The same green eyes and white masked face standing in front of her right now. She started crying, shaking with the tears that escaped her body. **"Why? Why would you save me if your brother was fighting his own death?"** She asked, her voice raspy and choked.

Whisperwind didn't falter, and instead stepped close to Webstream, resting his head comfortingly on her back. He closed his eyes and let the battle run through his mind as he told Webstream what had happened.

_Yowls were everywhere. Mossclan and Robinclan both. War had been started because of prey stealing and border crossing Mossclan. The silver tabby tom knocked the black she-cat he was fighting over, jumping back as Hawkstrike attacked the she-cat, being chased by a blue gray tom. Nightscar was behind the blue gray tom, the two she-cats teaming up on the Mossclan cats. _

_The silver tom pulled away, having to find and make sure that she was okay. He started for where he smelt her, but a strange yowl pulled his attention from where she was fighting with Snowfury. He knew she could handle the tom, so he started towards his brother who was fighting two blood thirsty black toms. He knew Minnowfoot's smaller size would die beneath their power. As he started to yowl, it caught in his throat._

_Webstream's yowl rang loud in his ears, and the tom looked over to see Snowfury readying to kill her. No! He wanted to rip himself in half, but he had to help his brother. She didn't even hardly realize he existed, but Minnowfoot meant a lot to both of them. As he turned to his brother, Minnowfoot was looking at him. Rainear had flattened him on the ground, and Grasswhisker's claws were on his throat._

**_"Any last words Minnowfoot?" _**_Rainear asked tauntingly. Minnowfoot's words came out clear to Whisperwinds._

**_"You need her more."_**_ He said, smiling. _

_Whisperwinds hadn't waited any longer, knowing the words were for him, and while Minnowfoot gave his last fight to the confused black toms, the green eyed tom was already plowing into the side of Snowfury. He was NOT going to kill Webstream!_

**"I just couldn't let him kill you."** He told Webstream, his head wrapped around her to keep her steady. He was taller than her, and it helped him. He was the second tallest cat in the clan, second to only Turtleheart.

Webstream just stayed speechless. She had never known that Whisperwinds cared about her so strongly! **"Minnowfoot felt the same didn't he?"** She asked the tom.

**"Yes, there is something about you. You don't realize it, but there are actually five of us toms. You haven't ever noticed it because we have never told you so."** He told her, not letting her fall as she shook.

**"Tell me who. I need to know what toms will do something so stupid so I can prevent it."** She demanded, her voice shaky with emotion.

**"Minnowfoot…"** He felt a shudder run through Webstream, and he knew it was one of great greif**. "Are you sure? You know us all, some more than others, but you know us all."** He informed her.

**"Tell me now!"** She hissed, pulling away from Whisperwinds so she was facing him. Even weak, injured, and shaking with emotion, she looked formidable.

**"Minnowfoot, Me, Sedgetalon…"** He let the three names sink into her head, and she was obviously saddened at it. Two toms that she cared strongly about, and the clan knew it. Then Whisperwind. The next two would hit her harder. **"Ripplingminnow and Turtleheart."** He finished, causing the she-cat to yowl out and fall down, sobbing.

**"Go back to camp Whisperwinds! Just go back!" **She yowled at the tom as he started to walk towards her. He paused, looking at her with sadness before turning and walking slowly back to camp, her sobs clear in his hearing.


	5. Betrayal

_I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! _

_Also, this should be the last of toms chasing after Webstream for a while. I felt as though a few chapters would help you romance lovers. This is more for the drama lovers though. Hope you enjoy it, and do reply! _

Ripplingminnow stood up from his warm nest, and looked angrily at Sedgetalon's tail. He was sitting outside the warriors den, waiting on him to come out. It was nearly moon high, and the clan was asleep. He hated these parts of the day, and these parts of his life. He had stupidly agreed to listen to Snowfury when he was an apprentice under the condition the tom helped his training. Now his training was over, and he had to speak with Snowfury every few nights. Sedgetalon had joined with Snowfury's group as an apprentice too, but he joined out of will.

**"I thought you would sleep passed moon high!"** The light brown tom hissed at Ripplingminnow.

**"Lets not keep him waiting."** He replied dryly.

Sedgetalon grunted and slipped out of the camp in a small slither of an entrance that the two toms had opened up to avoid the guard noticing them. When they were out of the camp, Sedgetalon took to running so Ripplingminnow followed after him.

They ran for a while, the silver tom following the light brown one's every move. Finally they arrived at their destination after what seemed like moons. Ripplingminnow sat down, looking up at the rock the leaders sat on at every gathering. The two Robinclan toms sat side by side until more cats started entering.

From Hollowclan, Redscorch and his nephews Tigerpaw and Darkpaw. The red tabbys sat side by side, their eyes shooting hostile glances at the cats climbing out of the bushes. Skystalker and Frostclaw stepped out of the bushes, the two Rainclan toms being trailed by two smaller toms from Rainclan. Frostclaw's sons Fallingkit and Swallowkit. The large toms glared at Redscorch and his kin.

Ripplingminnow's feeling of unease nearly erupted into anger as Snowfury and his Mossclan followers stepped out of the bushes. The white tom's pelt was followed by 9 black pelts. Mossclan was by far his strongest group of followers. Ripplingminnow's eyes glanced over the black siblings and their kin. Boneshatter with his white feet, Clawheart with his lust for chaos, Strikeface with his missing eye and hideous scar, Fangstrike with her lethal beauty, Bloodpool with her stealthy medicine cat ways, Rippedpelt with his heavily scarred pelt that made Nightscar look normal, Rainear with his skinned ears and twisted left paw, Grasswhisker with his hairless face and single white whisker, and then the half blind Sunstorm with his two twisted paws.

Snowfury nodded at all of his followers, his gaze landing on Sedgetalon and Ripplingminnow**. "You two are the weak link!"** He hissed, the cats in the clearing unsheathing his claws.

Sedgetalon didn't miss a beat though**. "Ripplingminnow was in charge of befriending her and killing her, but instead he fell in love with her!"** He hissed, shooting the tom a glance that meant shut-up.

Ripplingminnow narrowed his gaze on Sedgetalon, making it clear he wasn't nearly as intimidating as Snowfury. **"Sedgetalon refuses to do so because he loves her as well."** He mewed calmly, his blue eyes mirroring Snowfury's icey blue eyes. Their eyes remained locked for what seemed like moons.

**"I can kill her, just let me do it!"** Skystalker hissed, the tom towering over all the cats in the clearing and standing even with Snowfury. The toms were known as the white trees, both being the tallest in all the clans. Turtleheart was the only one that could stand even with them, and he was rarely seen next to them.

**"No! I can't risk you falling in love, though I doubt your heartless soul is capable of it." **Snowfury snapped, Skystalker's eyes glinting with challenge as he stood by him.

**"Snowfury, why is it that you want her dead?"** Sunstorm asked, the small tom looking like a kit next to the other white toms.

**"Because she alters my ability to think straight!"** He snapped at the yellow tom, raising a paw to swipe.

**"And why does she alter your ability to think straight?"** Bloodpool asked, licking her paw calmly while her yellow eyes were eerily looking at Snowfury with knowledge beyond her moons.

**"The same reason these two toms fail at killing her."** He mewed quietly, causing the two Robinclan toms drop their jaws. Skystalker snorted and Frostclaw looked on with knowing eyes.

**"But I was about to kill her when that stupid tom got in the way! The brother to you!"** Snowfury snapped, stepping towards Ripplingminnow.

Ripplingminnow suddenly stood tall, not reaching near what the white tom was reaching, or what Whisperwinds could next to him, but his eyes were just as hard. **"I am not killing my brother. I would rather kill you."** He spat, causing claws to rake across his face.

Without thinking, the tom launched forward at the attacker. Skystalker yowled in surprise, and jumped into help Snowfury, the two white toms fighting the silver tom with lethal precision. Ripplingminnow was knocked over, blood gushing out of one of his shoulders. Skystalker spat down on him, his eyes blazing. **"That should teach you a lesson!" **He snapped, stepping back next to Snowfury.

Snowfury looked at the other cats. **"If any of your clans cross Webstream, kill her immediately! We will meet again at half moon!" **He yowled, turning back and being swallowed into the mass of black cats as they started back to Mossclan territory.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Webstream felt a paw on her side, and her eyes snapped open to be looking at Turtleheart's yellow eyes. **"Webstream, wake up. Sedgetalon just came back from the gathering place, and said that he followed Ripplingminnow there. Ripplingminnow met with Snowfury and a bunch of other cats, and they are plotting your death, Ripplingminnow being the one to kill you. Snowfury and Skystalker attacked him and he is unconscious at the gathering place."** The tom mewed urgently, causing Webstream to stand straight up.

**"Wake up Hawkstrike, Blackfrost, and Cricketsong! Have Sedgetalon lead us back to where he is."** She snapped, turning to the sleeping Sagewhisper as the tom darted out of the den to do as told. She nudged the she-cat awake. She explained everything quickly, and the medicine cat was following her out of the den as the other cats were gathering at the entance. Mistylight was up too, but the shy she-cat didn't say anything and rather took up position at the entrance. She must be taking over Turtleheart's guarding.

She looked from one cat to the next, her eyes locking the gaze of each of them. Even Hawkstrike. Webstream turned to Sedgetalon. "Lead us to where you last saw the traitor." She commanded the tom, who accepted her command with a nod of his head. He turned and started running out the entrance. Hawkstrike and Cricketsong ran side by side behind him. Blackfrost ran behind them, and Turtleheart ran next to Webstream, on her scarred side. She knew that the clans still respected her just by that one act. She was a cat to be feared and trusted, even admired by some loony toms.

The cats ran like this, their paces even as they did so. Webstream felt power surge in her legs, and she knew that Sagewhisper behind her was right when she suggested she returned to warrior duties in the morning. Webstream felt the steadiness of her friend Turtleheart next to her, the determination from Blackfrost in front of her, the worry and readiness from Sagewhisper, the protectiveness of Cricketsong, and the anger from Hawkstrike. She was running with her clan, for her clan. She was being a warrior after a near moon of being in the medicine cat den.

Webstream smelt the stench of cats, ones she particularly hated. Amongst them were kits and apprentices! She felt disgusted to ever thought of a cat associating with them as a friend. As the patrol slowed, Sagewhisper ran passed and slid to a stop next to Ripplingminnow. Webstream had better things to do though, and turned to the patrol**. "Hawkstrike! Check over there for cats. Turtleheart, over there! Blackfrost, over there! Cricketsong, help your sister."** She commanded, feeling pride in her words. She was back!

Her moments of pride quickly slipped away as she noticed a white figure moving in the bushes. She charged forward, and over the startled Hawkstrike, and right into the side of a blue eyed white tom who was abnormally tall. She clawed at the tom. **"Snowfury! I wondered how long until I could kill you."** She hissed, clawing at him again. Something seemed odd though. He wasn't pure white. His pelt had a grayish tint to it.

**"Oh dear Webstream, Snowfury has already left. He left me with a command to kill you though."** The tom purred, his eyes turning strangely evil.

**"Skystalker!"** She yowled in surprise, faltering and falling backwards. Skystalker reared to slam down on her, but Hawkstrike slammed into his side. The brown she-cat slashed wildly at the tom, sending him into an over the top defensive mode. Webstream caught on to what the other she-cat was doing, and she too started clawing wildly at the white tom. Before he could do much in attack, he tripped and rolled backwards. When he got on his feet, he didn't stick around very long and instead ran off into the bushes.

**"Why do all white toms want to kill me?"** Webstream asked Hawkstrike teasingly.

**"You should feel lucky. There are more tabby toms or black toms than there are white toms."** She said, turning and continuing her small patrol, though obviously more alert.


End file.
